


Al ritmo del shamisen

by BioniqueRouge



Series: HashiMada BigBang 2018 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: HashiMada BigBang 2018, Insinuación de romance, Light Angst, M/M, Week 4: Hair
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioniqueRouge/pseuds/BioniqueRouge
Summary: Mientras suena la flauta y el instrumento de cuerdas, Hashirama se corta el cabello.





	Al ritmo del shamisen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí es mía.
> 
> Aviso: Estoy escribiendo esto como parte del HashiMada-BigBang en tumblr. Usé el prompt Hair.

_..._

_.._

_._

Quince centímetros por cada derrota.

Era lo que su padre decía que se tenía que cortar de cabello cuando tenían qué retirarse del campo de batalla. Hashirama se quitaba la armadura, se bañaba y finalmente, desnudo en medio de su habitación, cortaba quince centímetros de cabello con su katana previamente afilada.

Era una de esas costumbres imposibles de ignorar, inclusive después de la muerte de Butsuma. Su cabello largo y sedoso no era un simple capricho, Hashirama se lo ganaba día a día, batalla tras batalla. Perder un solo enfrentamiento significaba tirar a la basura un año entero de crecimiento. Era por eso que su cabello era símbolo de fortaleza, de poder, de fiereza, brutalidad y dominancia.

Hashirama no recordaba su vida sin su espalda abrigada por el denso manto castaño de cabello, y hacía tanto que no se lo cortaba que hacer el ritual era casi como hacerlo por primera vez. Su armadura deshecha reposaba ensangrentada sobre una silla, y su katana afilada por su hermano aguardaba en el suelo al lado de su zabuton, cubierto por una fina manta de seda en la que caería todo el cabello que Hashirama cortara. Se sentó, escuchando la fina flauta y el shamisen obligatorios del ritual que provenían de la sala contigua, donde su hermano lo esperaba.

Seguía herido, por lo que al momento de desenfundar la katana los vendajes de su hombro de tiñeron de rojo; pero Hashirama ni siquiera parpadeó. Tomó un mechón y lo cortó de tajo como si fuera mantequilla, sintiendo al instante una pequeña corriente de aire sobre su cuello ahora desnudo. Prosiguió en silencio, esperando que los cortes fueran lo más uniformes posibles, esperando que la anciana que se encargaría de emparejarlo no tuviese muchos problemas al hacerlo.

Al terminar, se levantó y se puso una yukata, y dio un suspiro largo antes de abrir la puerta. La música se interrumpió de golpe, y Tobirama lo observó con algo parecido a la vergüenza y la furia.

—Hermano, no tenías que hacerlo. Cortaste casi todo… —dijo en voz baja, mientras las dos jóvenes Senju que tocaban miraban hacia el suelo, casi al borde de las lágrimas, sin poder creerse que ése era su líder.

—Sí tenía qué.

—¡Pero…!

—Tobirama.

Hashirama interrumpió a su hermano, tomando su brazo con firmeza. Tobirama lo había visto destrozado, pero jamás tan roto como lo vio en ese momento.

—Madara está muerto. Pero el único perdedor en esa guerra fui yo.

Y eso lo tenía muy claro.

.

..

...

**Author's Note:**

> Perdón, pero de verdad no he tenido mucho tiempo para ponerme a escribir ;-; Lamento estar tan atrasada en el BigBang, pero espero reponer los prompts esta semana. Por favor, si les gustó déjenme un comentario. Ahh, el ritual y todo lo he inventado, peeero no sé si ha salido de mí o si tiene alguna base el cortarse el cabello como símbolo de derrota. Me encanta pensar en los Senju y los Uchiha como clanes extremadamente tradicionales, y creo que el hecho de que Hashirama no cortara sólo quince centímetros, sino casi todo su cabello (que por supuesto es larguísimo) lastimó a todos los Senju.


End file.
